List of Error Messages
{| border="1" class="wikitable sortable" width=100% style="color: white" | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|Having trouble connecting? Please try again, or contact support if the problem continues. | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |c0 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |Auto Disconnect, your penguin has been idle for more than 10 minutes. | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |c2 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |You can only have one Club Penguin window open at a time. Please close any other windows and tabs in your internet browser to connect. | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |c3 |-Whoops! The Flash plugin has crashed. Please log in again | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |Sorry this server is full. Please select another server. | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |c103 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |Please exit your game before leaving the room | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s200 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |Sorry, you may only have 100 buddies. Please remove some buddies to add more | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |c901 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |Do not use this feature if you are using a school, library, or public computer. Anyone that uses this computer will have access to your penguin. | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |c10003 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |'Load Error' Please clear your cache and try again. | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |c10005-undefined |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |Sorry, your igloo may only contain 99 items Please remove an item to add this item | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |c10006 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |Connection timeout. Please choose another server or try again later. | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |c10008 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|Only 6 items can be stuck on the cover at once. | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |c10009 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |Connection was lost. Please click to learn more Learn more | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s1 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |A moderator has removed you from this server. Please be careful what you say and do online and remember to follow the Club Penguin rules. | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s5 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |Penguin not found. Try Again? | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s100 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |Incorrect password. NOTE: Passwords are CaSe SeNsiTIVE | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s101 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |Maximum login attempts exceeded. Please try again in an hour | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s150 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |Sorry this room is currently full | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s210 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|Sorry, this game is full. Check back in a little while. Thanks for your patience! | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s211 |- | style="background-color: #ff6605; color: black;"|You need more coins | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s401 |- | style="background-color: #ff6605; color: black;"|You already have this item. | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |None |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|This item is not currently available. | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s402 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|'Banned:' You are banned for the next %number% hours | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s601 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|A moderator has banned your account. Your ban will expire in: %number% hours | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s602 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|'Banned:' You are banned forever | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s603 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|'Banned:' The server has automatically banned you for saying a bad word. You said "%word%". | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s610 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|The system has automatically removed you from the server. Please be careful what you say and do online and remember to follow the Club Penguin rules. | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s800 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|Your account has not been activated | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s900 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|Times up. Thanks for playing! Check out the Community section of the website for fun ways to spend your time outside of Club Penguin | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s910 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|You can only play between the hours of %number% and %number% | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |s911 | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |c901 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;" |Oops! You need to purchase a membership to buy %type%. We would love to have you join. Click the button below to see more about membership. | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |c999 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|'Load Error' || style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |Unknown |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|There was an error | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |d-1 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|You need to name your penguin. | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |None |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|You can only redeem one puffle per code||style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;"|Unknown |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|Sorry something went wrong with Adobe Flash Player. Try logging in again.||style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;"|None |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|The server has banned your account. the reason is : " attempted game manipulation "||style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;"|None |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|Item already in your inventory.||style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;"|s400 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|There was an error||style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;"|d213 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|Error Message Text||style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;"|s23 |- | style="background-color: #FF6605; color: black;"|Sorry, you must wear the tour guide hat to use this feature||style="background-color: #FF6605; color: #A23002;" |None |- Trivia *The font and text size in the error messages (aswell the other messages) is most likely to be Arial and 14pt of size. In 2012 some error messages went through minor font changes *If you get a ban, you will either be banned For 24 Hours, 48 hours, 72 Hours Or Forever. Other Messages Category:Interface Category:Ban Category:Games